This invention relates to reinforced metallic composites and a method of making the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a graphite fiber reinforced aluminide intermetallic composite having high temperature strength.
The aerospace industry has recognized the advantages of composite materials of construction, particularly those which exhibit superior physical properties such as low density combined with high temperature strength and oxidation resistance. One of the most promising materials for use in composite construction is graphite fiber such as that high strength, high modulus carbon fiber and yarn composed essentially of amorphous carbon but more preferably of graphite or pyrolytic graphite and generally referred to as graphite fiber and yarn. Although such graphite fiber has heretofore been used in the formation of useful composites, the need for refractory composites having high temperature strength and oxidation resistance has continued.